The Last Remaining Light
by Kikiko
Summary: Ed is all alone. Envy wants to finish him off. Sequal to The Light of Day, which was written for FMA Exchange 2nd Anniversary Contest on LJ. Part 2/4 Warning for gore/violence


Disclaimer: Don't own it, of course.

Part 2 of ? in a series of oneshots that are all connected from differing view points, all averaging about 1000 words more or less. Previous parts can be found on my profile or at my LiveJournal.

Proof read, spell checked...unbeta'd

--

**The Last Remaining Light**

**--**

There was nothing left for him now. Al was gone. Used up by the philosopher's stone when he tried _and succeeded_ in bring him back from the dead. Without his little brother by his side, there was no reason to push himself forward. There was no reason to live without Al by his side. What was he supposed to do now that he was alone?

He still had his auto-mail. His hand was still busted. Everything was the same, but it had all changed. It would never be the same again.

"What's the matter, pipsqueak? Did you lose your widdle brother?" mocked Envy as he stood beside Dante, his mouth grinning hugely. Slowly, Ed brought his head up to look at Envy with vacant, dead eyes. Kneeling as he was on the floor, it looked as if he was paying homage to the woman and homunculus.

"That's right, pipsqueak. There's _nothing_ for you! You have _his_ blood; you don't deserve to live! If I have to kill you again and again, I'll do it!" shouted Envy, stomping his way forward confidently, a manic grin spreading across his androgynous face.

"Envy—" called Dante warningly, but she was halted by the explosive entry of Gluttony. Smashing through the far wall, the overweight homunculus charged directly at the woman, screaming for his Lust.

Ed watched it happen dispassionately. Dante brought her hands together just like he had always done, but the sin was faster, opening his mouth wide. Ed let his gaze drift away from the sight. So much for eternal life, he thought, a mad bubble of laughter choking in the back of his throat.

Ed was suddenly forced to look up into Envy's face by the cruel hand gripping his braid. "You don't even care that you can bring him back, do you?" hissed Envy.

"Lust? Lust, where is Lust?" moaned the child-like homunculus.

"Shut up, fatso!" screeched Envy, turning to face the other sin. Ed just blinked at the back of Envy's throat. His shocked mind was still processing Envy's remark that he could bring back his brother… Could he…really…? Maybe…if the stone was used on him and Al used _himself_ all up, could some of the stone now be within his body?

Arrays started to spring to mind, crowding out his shock. Without thinking, Ed clapped his hands together, drawing the sin's attention back to him. Envy sprang back lithely, moving well out of range. But the other one, the fat one was sitting beside the bloodied mess of the woman he'd once know as Lyra.

Gluttony didn't take any heed of him as he approached with his hands by his side. As he stepped into the pool of blood, he raised his hands, beckoning the sin to him. Gluttony stuck a fat finger in his mouth in confusion, but held out his other hand towards Ed with a mumbled "Lust?" before he became engulfed in white-blue light.

Envy's screech of denial echoed throughout the old theater, but Ed could care less. Right now, he was bending the transmutation to his will; his wish to restore his brother to his body no matter the cost to him. The light faded, leaving the afterimage of the sin's smiling face…but no Al. Disappointment and rage over his failure to right his wrong filled all the hollow spaces inside him.

With a cry of loss that welled up from the deepest parts of him, Ed whirled around, his hands already together to perform another transmutation. With a flash of light, his arm elongated into a blade as Envy's snide laughter filled the long room.

Ed fought hard. Envy fought harder. Soon, they were outside the theatre moving through the buildings in their mutual hatred for each other. Ed counted seven times already that he had killed the sin and he would continue to do so until Envy had no more lives left…or…until Envy killed him.

Envy had gotten a few good hits on him. He guessed that he had a few broken ribs now. He lost a tooth from an especially hard punch to the jaw early on into the fight and now had a nice bloody gash on his upper shoulder. And he was getting tired.

Suddenly, a powerful kick sent Ed sliding backwards and through the door of an old building. He stumbled down the brick steps to land heavily on his hip with a muffled cry of pain. Envy didn't even give him time to find his feet as he leaped through the air, just clearing the low door frame to land on Ed's chest, forcing him back onto the ground. Bring his hands together hard, Ed quickly gripped Envy's thighs, letting the transmutation rip through the sin's body.

He stopped at step two; decomposition.

It was spectacular. Envy's upper body blew up into a fine spray of blood that flew upwards and outwards, coating the interior leaving his lower torso and legs intact.

"Finally," whispered Ed, glad that the fight was over. Pushing the gory remains off his chest, Ed crawled his way to the door and out into street. Evidence of his fight had left the city in ruins and his clothes in tatters. His precious red coat was virtually destroyed. How long had he been fighting this battle? An hour? Two? Maybe forever…it was hard to tell.

"Did you _really_ think that would be enough to kill me, pipsqueak?" drawled Envy, his voice filled with anger and bitter hatred.

Ed turned, looking over his shoulder at the angry sin standing in the doorway, coated with his own blood. There wasn't much left that he could do. He was tried and his next mistake would be his last if he didn't finish this. He brought his hands together once again and rushed at Envy.

Whatever happened after that became lost to him. Ed only came back to himself for a brief moment as he stumbled away, looking for a place to rest. He made his slow, daze filled way towards a dimness he sensed just ahead of him. He needed to rest, to sleep; hide. As Ed entered the dark room, the scent of blood filled him and surrounded him.

Barely cognizant of his surroundings, Ed stumbled on the edge of a raised protrusion, falling hard onto his side. Once again, Ed lost sense of his surroundings, floating in a haze of murkiness, listening to his struggling heart beat an unsteady rhythm.

He let his eyes slide closed. He would soon see Al and they would be together. Everything would be fine and he wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again. He'd finally have the peace he deserved.

"Oh… Ed…"

Ed was so numb that he almost didn't register the new, familiar voice. He struggled to breath, to open his eyes, but when he did, all he saw was darkness.

"Colonel—"

* * *

Comments? Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it?

Lend me your comments! XD


End file.
